Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst's Other World Experience
by danparker
Summary: Detecting a strange distortion in Equestria, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst decided to travel to the other world together to find what is causing this strange warp.


Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst's Other World Experience

One day in Equestria, Starlight Glimmer was just relaxing in Twilight Sparkle's castle. For a week, she has nothing important to do, so she could just relax all week. However, she doesn't have anything to do, period.

"So, what can I do?" Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, "Twilight Sparkle is away at Cloudsdale for the whole week and I've got nothing to do! It's so boring now! At least Sunburst is in Ponyville now. So I could go and visit him whenever I want. Hey, wait a minute."

That's when she felt something strange. "Hang on a minute," Starlight Glimmer thought, "I feel something heavy." It was a heavy sensation, but sometimes, it changed into a zero-gravity feeling. "This is weird," Starlight Glimmer thought, using her horn to figure out where is it coming from, "What is it? Oh, wait a minute, it's a distortion."

That's when Starlight Glimmer had made a conclusion. "It's an abnormal distortion," she said, "And I bet it's coming from the other world, where my friend, Sunset Shimmer lives."

She ran to the large room, which Twilight Sparkle keeps a big mirror. It's actually a portal to the other world. "Yes!" Starlight Glimmer said, "I knew it! It's coming from there." Starlight Glimmer had to make a choice now.

"Should I call Twilight Sparkle?" she thought, "No, I don't want to interfere. So, I'll do this myself!" Starlight Glimmer was about to walk through the portal when she had another idea.

"Maybe," she thought to herself, leaving the room, and then the castle. Starlight Glimmer had decided to ask her boyfriend, Sunburst if he wants to go with her. So she ran into town to find him and immediately, Starlight Glimmer found Sunburst as the local Ponyville Day Spa.

"Excuse me," said Lotus Blossom, one of the ponies who run the spa, "Would you like to have a relaxation?"

"No thank you," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst said together, "Whoa!"That is when Starlight Glimmer ran into the Spa. "Starlight Glimmer," Sunburst asked, "What a surprise." "Yes, surprise," Starlight Glimmer chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Sunburst asked. "I came to get you," Starlight Glimmer answered, "There's a distortion.""Oh, I see," said Sunburst, "I was looking for it, too."

"Oh," Starlight Glimmer replied, "So we've both felt it." "I was here because I was trying to find where it's coming from," Sunburst explained. "Well, guess what?" Starlight Glimmer asked, "I found where it's coming from!"

"Really?" Sunburst asked. "I found out where it is coming from," Starlight Glimmer said, "And I came here to ask if you want to come with me." "Well," said Sunburst, "Ok. I don't have much to do anyway. Lead the way." "Ok," Starlight Glimmer said and both ponies left the spa as quick as a flash.

"Would you like a massage?" Aloe asked, but she couldn't find the two unicorns, "Oh well."

So Starlight Glimmer explained most of the details to Sunburst as they returned to Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Castle. They arrived back at the large room with the mirror portal.

"So you're saying this mirror is a portal that leads to another world?" Sunburst asked, "And now it's open?" To demonstrate, Starlight Glimmer placed both of her front hooves through the portal and started to transform. "Golly," Sunburst thought.

"Well, Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer said removing both of her hooves from the portal, "I know we won't run into each other there." "What?" Sunburst asked, confused. "You'll figure out what I meant," Starlight Glimmer said.

"So the distortions are coming from that realm," Sunburst said, "And we're going to do something about it." "Right," Starlight Glimmer said, "Ready?" "Yes," Sunburst answered and thus, both ponies ran through the portal together.

They disappeared in a flash of bright light and they both emerged into the other world.

"Wow," said Starlight Glimmer, "That was quite a ride, wasn't it, Sunburst? Whoa, I forgot. Two legs." Of course, both had changed and Starlight Glimmer looked back at her boyfriend.

"What happened to me?!" Sunburst asked, surprised as he saw what happened to his front hooves, now changed into hands, "What happen to you, Starlight?" "We've changed into something different," Starlight Glimmer answered, "Into people, they call it."

"You're different now!" Sunburst exclaimed. "Exactly," Starlight Glimmer said, "My friend here told me so. Those things on our front legs, which are arms now, they're hands."

"Your horn!" Sunburst exclaimed, "My horn!" "Yeah, that's true we've lost our horns," Starlight Glimmer said. "What about our back hooves?" Sunburst asked, looking at his back legs. "Those are feet," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Oh," Sunburst said as he got down on all four and stood on his fists. "No, no," Starlight Glimmer said to Sunburst, "We don't walk on four legs anymore. Here let me help you. It took some time for my friend here to help me out like this."

Starlight Glimmer then helped Sunburst onto his now only two legs. "I see," Sunburst replied, wobbling as he tried to keep his balance.

Nearby, the three friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were watching the two. "Say, isn't that the four-legged girl from a while ago?" Sweetie Belle asked. "And that must be her boyfriend," said Scootaloo, "A four-legged boy." "Shh!" Apple Bloom said, "They might hear us!"

"Now we walk," said Starlight Glimmer, "Here, left foot out first, then right." In no time at all, Sunburst was walking on two legs now. "There you go," said Starlight Glimmer. "Thanks," said Sunburst, "Also, where did you get that watch?" Starlight Glimmer didn't know.

Oh, and like Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst is now wearing a pair of pants, and a shirt, and some shoes. Also, he has a bandana now. He kept his glasses and beard, though. "So," said Starlight Glimmer, "Let's figure out what we're going to do now."

"Yes," Sunburst agreed, "We should figure out where the distortions we've felt in Equestria is coming from." "Right," said Starlight Glimmer, "Let's go."

They've started to walk away from the portal. But Sunburst started to walk on all fours. "Oh, brother," Starlight Glimmer groaned.

So after helping her boyfriend with walking like a normal human, they were on their way.

While they were walking, they looked at some other people. "So this is what this other world is like," Sunburst said. "Yep," Starlight Glimmer said, "That's why my friend told me, or showed me." "Ok," said Sunburst.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped by a motorcycle rental shop. "Hmm," Starlight Glimmer thought, "Maybe we could use a set of wheels." "Ok," Sunburst agreed, "What are those two wheels?"

Soon, they were at the front desk of the rental shop. "So," said the clerk, "You want to rent a motorcycle, am I right?" "Yes, mister," Sunburst said. "Have you ridden a motorcycle before?" the clerk asked. "No," Sunburst answered. "Then you need some training," the clerk said. "Yes, mister," Sunburst replied.

A few hours later. "All right," the dealer said to Sunburst, "You may choose a motorcycle now." "Thank you," said Sunburst, "Well, Starlight, let's get going." And they both picked out one motorcycle. "Oh, safety first," the dealer said as he handed helmets to both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst.

"Thank you, mister," said Sunburst as he put on his helmet. "Yes," Starlight Glimmer said taking off her beanie then putting her helmet on. After they put on their helmets, they got on the motorcycle. Sunburst was in front to ride the motorcycle while Starlight Glimmer hopped on behind, holding onto Sunburst. "Hold on tight!" Sunburst called out.

However, when Sunburst turned the handle, the motorcycle did took off, without Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer! It then crashed into a wall and exploded upon impact. "Whoops," Sunburst said meekly. "Grr," the dealer growled.

So Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer got onto another motorcycle.

But the same thing happened. The motorcycle shot forward without them again and ended up colliding into a stupid person named Mountain Moron. The motorcycle exploded and send Mountain Moron flying through the air in a ball of fire. "WEEEEEE!" Mountain Moron exclaimed. "That didn't happen," Sunburst said meekly.

After a few more failures and mistakes, and of course, more motorcycles, Sunburst finally got used to riding a motorcycle. "Choose where you want to go!" the dealer told Sunburst. "Right!" Sunburst called and when he turned the handle, they were both on their way now.

"Good luck!" the dealer called, "And now, to get those destroyed motorcycles replaced. Clumsy hoodlums!"

Soon, Sunburst got used to driving a motorcycle throughout the town. "You're surprisingly good at this," Starlight Glimmer said to her boyfriend. "Thanks," Sunburst replied, "I know." "Yes," said Starlight Glimmer, "Now we need to find where the Equestrian distortions are coming from."

"I think I have an idea," Sunburst said. So Sunburst stopped at a nearby gas station and got out a device.

"What's that?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "It's a warp sensor," Sunburst answered, "I've made it this morning and it'll detect irregularities in the air. It detects distortions. Kind of like when we've detected it with our horns. Actually, it's easier to hold this device with hands."

"Oh," Starlight Glimmer said, "That's smart thinking, Sunburst." Sunburst was about to answer his girlfriend when his device went off. "Yep," Sunburst replied, "And the distortions are coming from this direction." "All right," said Starlight Glimmer, "Let's go see what's it about." So they drove to the place where the distortions are coming from.

Soon, the two arrived at an unknown building. The device Sunburst had suddenly went off like crazy. "It's in there," Sunburst Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer got off of the motorcycle and took off their helmets. "Let's go check it out," Starlight Glimmer said as she put her beanie back on.

Carefully, the two snuck into the building without being noticed. Sunburst turned off his device so to not attract any attention.

"Smart thinking," said Starlight Glimmer. "Yeah," said Sunburst, "At least I've learned some things from Princess Celestia." Without another word, they explored the interiors of the building. They were careful not to be seen.

After a few minutes of searching, they came across a door. They opened the door carefully to see what is on the other side. "I think we're close," Starlight Glimmer whispered. "Yes," Sunburst replied, "Let's find another way in because there might be guards on the other side."

"Good point," said Starlight Glimmer and thus, they entered the room through a medium sized vent. They successfully entered the main room without being seen.

They were in for a surprise. "Wait a minute," Starlight Glimmer said, "I've recognized that big crystal." "What?" Sunburst asked. "It's a crystal from Equestria," Starlight Glimmer said, "With unstable properties." "Then that's the source of the distortions," Sunburst said, "But how?"

"It is obviously that those people are tampering with it," Starlight Glimmer said, "But for what purpose? Oh, I saw it in a book that I've read years after you've left me." "Oh," Sunburst replied, "Sorry." "Hail!" all of the men shouted. "What?" Sunburst said.

That's when both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst saw a tall man walking into the room. He had a monocle and a black moustache. "Zarroz!" one of the men shouted. "Zarroz?" Starlight Glimmer repeated, "Never saw him in Equestria before." "What does he want with that crystal?" Sunburst asked.

"Today," Zarroz said, "The crystal is starting to break. When it does, I want you to harvest all of its powers from the core. With it, we will travel to other worlds. From there, we will harvest them for even more power. With all of that power, we'll rule the universe! Trans warp tyranny! For all of us!"

"Hail!" one of the henchmen shouted. "Hail!" the other said.

"So that's it!" Starlight Glimmer said, "That's what's going on!" "We're not going to let him succeed!" said Sunburst, "He must not be allowed into Equestria!" "Sunburst!" Starlight Glimmer said, "Settle down! You're going to get us caught!"

Too late for that as one of Zarroz's henchmen saw Sunburst's hair. "There's someone here!" one of the henchmen shouted, pointing to where Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst are hiding, "Over there!"

"Really?" Zarroz said as he took out a gun and fire a shot above where Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst were hiding.

"Holy cowfish!" Sunburst exclaimed, jumping up. "Sunburst!" Starlight Glimmer cried, getting up as well. "Intruders!" Zarroz shouted, "I want them killed now!" "We've got to go now!" Starlight Glimmer shouted. "No doubt about that!" Sunburst agreed and both began to escape.

"After them!" Zarroz ordered and his henchmen started to chase after Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer. Luckily, they managed to avoid being captured for the moment. "That was close!" said Sunburst. "We've got to stop that man!" Starlight Glimmer said.

"Right!" said Sunburst, "Sorry for almost putting you into danger." "Well," Starlight Glimmer said, "It's okay. But let's try and figure out how to stop him!" "Right!" said Sunburst, but immediately, they were confronted by a thug. "Oh bonkers!" Sunburst exclaimed.

The thug was about to smash Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer, only to collapse onto the floor. "What?" Sunburst thought. Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst saw what happened. An elderly man with red moustache had crunched the thug's left shoulder area. "Thank you, mister," Starlight Glimmer said to the man.

"You're welcome," the man said, "Well, are we going to just stand around here and get caught? Come on!" "Right," Sunburst replied.

"This way!" the man said and he led both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst safely to a building that is kind of far away from the building in which Zarroz is unleashing his evil plot. "This it?" Sunburst asked. "Yes," the man said, getting out his keys and unlocking the door.

"Thank you so much, mister," said Sunburst. "Mister?" Starlight Glimmer said. "Hornet," the man said, "Hornet Advancing." "Thank you, Mr. Advancing," Sunburst said. "Hornet Advancing, kid," the man, named Hornet Advancing said, "Some call me Hudson. Now what are you kids doing here?"

"You see," Starlight Glimmer said, "We were detecting some kind of disturbance." "Yeah," Sunburst exclaimed, turning on his scanning device, this time, it gone off like normal. "Let me guess," Hornet Advancing said, "You're not from this world. Are you?" Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst gasped in surprise.

"How?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "A good guess," Hornet Advancing said. "My name is Starlight Glimmer," Starlight Glimmer said, "And this is my boyfriend, Sunburst." "Hi, Mr. Advancing," said Sunburst, "Nice to meet you." "You too," said Hornet Advancing.

Sunburst was about to hug Hornet Advancing. "Hey!" Hornet Advancing said suddenly, "What are you doing?!" "Hugging/" Sunburst answered meekly. "Well, don't!" Hornet Advancing said. "Sorry," said Sunburst, "It would be nice."

"I would have been," said Hornet Advancing, "But I'd never imagine Zarroz would cause something as serious like this." "That's the man who is responsible for this!" Sunburst said, "You know him?"

"He was my friend," Hornet Advancing said, "We were a team at our old job. Yeah, look around." So Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer did. "Wow," said Sunburst. "These are cars and automobiles," Hornet Advancing said, "I know that you don't have these where you live."

"No, sir," Sunburst said. "But we use chariots," said Starlight Glimmer, "Does that count?" "You see," said Hornet Advancing, "Me and Zarroz used to look after these old cars and we gave history lessons to many visitors." "Wow," said Sunburst.

"Then one day, we were laid off," Hornet Advancing said, "And Zarroz never took it well. He vowed to get his revenge one day. And after what I've seen, I couldn't believe he would take it this far."

"What?" Starlight Glimmer said. "I saw what he was up to," said Hornet Advancing, "And then you two cause that commotion which forced me to retreat to save you two!" "Oh," exclaimed Sunburst, "Sorry about that."

"Never mind that," said Hornet Advancing, "Zarroz must be stopped no matter what!" "Oh, brother," Starlight Glimmer thought. "Isn't this like-" said Sunburst. "Yes," Starlight Glimmer said, "I know."

"Well," said Hornet Advancing, "Nonetheless, I must stop Zarroz before he hurts someone!" "Or actually, destroys dimensions," said Starlight Glimmer. "Enough chat!" Hornet Advancing said suddenly, "I must go! You kids stay here where it is safe!"

"No!" Starlight Glimmer said, "We're coming with you!" "You know what we are!" said Sunburst, "Kind of." "That's why we've come here," said Starlight Glimmer. Hornet Advancing thought about it for a moment. "All right," Hornet Advancing replied, "Follow me!"

And thus, all three returned to the main building where Zarroz resides in. "It is time," Zarroz announced, "Prepare to enter the first dimension!" "Yes!" the henchmen called out. "So," a voice said, "You think this is the answer, Zarroz?" "What?!" Zarroz exclaimed, "Hornet? Is that you?!" "Yes!" Hornet Advancing answered dramatically.

Standing behind him are Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. "We're here to stop you from doing whatever you want!" Sunburst said. "Yeah!" Starlight Glimmer agreed. "Fools!" Zarroz said, "Minions, attack!" "I'll take care of the minions," Hornet Advancing told Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer, "You take care of that crystal!"

"Right" said Sunburst, "Let's go!" Immediately, Hornet Advancing knocked out some of the minions. "For an old man," Sunburst thought to himself, "He sure knows how to kick butt." "Sunburst!" Starlight Glimmer scolded. "Right," Sunburst replied.

"I'll murder you, kids!" Zarroz shouted, pulling out his gun and firing at Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer. "Look out!" Sunburst shouted and they dodged the bullets. "I'll have your heads for a trophy!" Zarroz shouted as he continued firing shots.

"Sunburst! Starlight!" Hornet Advancing shouted as he punched another thug, "Don't get shot!" "Easier said than done!" Starlight Glimmer shouted. "You're insane!" Sunburst shouted. "Yes," said Zarroz, "I'll break you to achieve my goal!"

"I won't let you do that!" Starlight Glimmer said. Then Sunburst threw his scanning device at Zarroz's face. "That hurt," Zarroz said as the device broke apart upon impact, "Not! You can't stop me from going forward with my own plan!" "We need to try!" Sunburst said.

"So Hornet Advancing, my old friend," said Zarroz, "I see that you've decided to betray me." "Why are you doing this?" Hornet Advancing asked.

"To become more powerful," Zarroz answered, "For me! I will go to these other world and get all of the powers for myself. That will show the world to fear me! The one who is discarded!" "So you decided to put innocent people in danger because of your selfish desire for revenge?!" Hornet Advancing asked demandingly.

"Why yes," Zarroz answered. "Listen, Zarroz," Starlight Glimmer said, "I know what you feel. But do you think this is the answer to your problems?" "Let me think, you little child," Zarroz said, "Yes!" And he aimed his gun at Starlight Glimmer.

"No!" Sunburst shouted, knocking the gun away, saving Starlight Glimmer. "Thanks," said Starlight Glimmer. "No problem," said Sunburst, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"Listen," Hornet Advancing said, "Zarroz! It's not too late to stop this! Undo everything! Now!" "Well, let me think," said Zarroz, "Nope. Perhaps I'll kill you, my old traitor!" And he aimed his gun at Hornet Advancing. "Good bye, you old codger," Zarroz said sinisterly. "No way!" Starlight Glimmer shouted, knocking Zarroz aside.

"Thanks, kid!" Hornet Advancing said to Starlight Glimmer. "No problem!" Starlight Glimmer called back, "Other than we're running out of time!" "Yeah!" Sunburst said. They saw that the crystal has already reached the point of no return.

"Oh no," Hornet Advancing said, "If this keeps up, who knows what will happen?""Yes," said Zarroz, "The time has come!" "Now what?" Sunburst asked, "If this keeps up-"

But then, Starlight Glimmer spoke up. "I have an idea," she said, "Maybe I can tap into my forbidden magic." "Wait, the magic you used to manipulate other ponies' cutie marks?" Sunburst asked, "How? You're not a unicorn now." "I know!" Starlight Glimmer said, "But I must try!" Starlight Glimmer stood there and strained herself.

"What are you doing?" Hornet Advancing asked. "Trying something different!" Starlight Glimmer answered until finally, she was surrounded in a strange aura. Hornet Advancing gasped in amazement. "It worked!" Starlight Glimmer said, now surrounded in the strange aura.

"It did work," Sunburst said when suddenly, the strange aura that surrounded Starlight Glimmer now surrounded Sunburst. "What's happening to me?!" he said in surprise. Starlight Glimmer didn't know the answer to that. But there was no time to ask questions.

"Well, kids," Hornet Advancing, "Figure out what to do with that magic of yours!" "Ok," said Sunburst. "What trick is this?!" Zarroz asked. That's when some of the magic emitted from Starlight Glimmer spread onto Zarroz's gun and it melted like butter.

"ARGH!" Zarroz growled. "Ok," said Starlight Glimmer as she and Sunburst faced the unstable crystal, "Ready?" "Let's contain the energy!" Sunburst shouted, "So that the crystal can't do any damage!" "Right!" Starlight Glimmer said, "Here we go!"

And with that said, they both surrounded the crystal with their forbidden magic. "What?!" Zarroz and the henchmen said. "Keep going!" Starlight Glimmer said and they both continued using the magic on the crystal. Suddenly, the crystal began to crack."What?" said Zarroz.

The crystal developed far too many cracks on its surface until it shattered completely. "Wow," Starlight Glimmer said. "No!" Zarroz shouted, "Fool!" "Sorry," Starlight Glimmer said, "It had to be done."

Then Zarroz grabbed Starlight Glimmer by her shirt and picked her up. "You have no idea what you've done, you stupid fool!" Zarroz shouted.

That's when a black hole suddenly appeared where the crystal was and it started sucking everything in it. "Oh no!" Hornet Advancing said. "Let's get out of here!" the henchmen said, running away from the disaster area. "That thing is unstable!" Sunburst shouted, "Starlight, get away!" "Never!" Zarroz shouted, "You'll be lost! Just like my chance!"

And he threw Starlight Glimmer closer to the black hole. "No way!" Sunburst said as he grabbed a rope, tied it to a steel pole and himself and he jumped towards Starlight Glimmer. Luckily, he grabbed Starlight Glimmer before she got too close to the black hole. "I got you, Starlight!" Sunburst shouted.

"Thanks," said Starlight Glimmer. "I mean what I've said," said Sunburst.

This angered Zarroz. "I'll get rid of you, pathetic, stupid brats once and for all!" he roared and he charged towards the two. "No!" Hornet Advancing cried, "Wait!" Zarroz refused to listen and he charged towards Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer, trying to knock them both into the black hole. "Hold on!" Sunburst shouted. "I am!" Starlight Glimmer replied.

But Zarroz ended up grabbing onto Sunburst's bandana. It untied from Sunburst and now there was nothing preventing Zarroz from being sucked into the black hole. "No!" Zarroz screamed as his skin started to disintegrate into the black hole. Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst and Hornet Advancing watch in horror as Zarroz's body was ripped apart and completely sucked into the black hole.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Starlight Glimmer shouted as the building began to collapse. "Hang on, kids!" Hornet Advancing shouted and he pulled the rope. This made it easier for both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst to get away from the black hole's gravitational pull."Thanks," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst said together.

"Now let's scram!" Hornet Advancing shouted and they managed to get out of the building before the black hole self-destructed and collapsed the entire building.

"Is everyone all right?" Hornet Advancing asked. "Yes," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst answered, "We are. Thank you." "You've saved the world from disaster," Hornet Advancing said to the two, "You're the ones to be thanked." "We know," said Sunburst.

"Tell you what," said Hornet Advancing, "I'll let you sleep with me until you return to your world? How about that?" "Thank you for your offer," said Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst together. "Let's call it a night," said Hornet Advancing and they all went to his home.

That night, both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst slept in a room at Hornet Advancing's place. "So," said Sunburst, "Now that we've taken care of the weird distortions, what shall we do?"

"I don't know," Starlight Glimmer answered, "Have fun?" "Yeah, we'll go with that," Sunburst answered, "Now let's get some sleep." "Right," Starlight Glimmer replied. And thus, both went to sleep.

The next morning, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst got up and start their new day in the other world."So, Starlight," Sunburst asked, "What do you want to do?" "I have no idea," Starlight Glimmer answered, "But we'll find out eventually." "Ok," Sunburst said, "Let's." And so, they went out together to have fun.

Also, all of the henchmen who worked for Zarroz were all captured and arrested a few hours after the incident.

For the next few days, both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst had fun in the other world together. They went out to restaurants, played video games at arcades and went to amusement parks. They had fun. Also, they still used the rental motorcycle to get around places.

"Glad we have our wheels!" Sunburst said. "Right!" Starlight Glimmer called out from the back, "Getting around from place to place is much easier this way!" "That's correct," said Sunburst, "Wheels to the roads!" "Wee!" Starlight Glimmer called.

The two sped by the Flim Flam brothers. "Lovers," said Flim. "We could build a better invention than that," said Flam. Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer continued having fun driving down the roads on the motorcycle.

They even visited the automobile museum that Hornet Advancing showed them on the night of the incident. "Wow," said Sunburst, "This is amazing." "I agree," Starlight Glimmer said. And they both enjoyed a good time at the museum. Hornet Advancing thought so, too.

Both Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer enjoyed listening to the history lesson about automobiles.

"I think these automobiles that they have are amazing," said Sunburst. "Yeah," Starlight Glimmer agreed.

Thus, the two continued to have a good time doing other things, too.

One afternoon, though, both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst went to go to see a movie. However, things got kind of messed up for the two."That was an unfortunate mistake," said Starlight Glimmer.

"We've got the movie's show times for 4:00," said Sunburst, "In the morning!" "Yeah," Starlight Glimmer agreed, "That was a big mistake. Should have thought twice about that."

"True," said Sunburst. "You know what I was thinking about that ticket clerk?" Starlight Glimmer asked, "Mountain Moron." "You mean what dumb pony back in Equestria who wanders around stupidly?" "Yeah, him," Starlight Glimmer said. "Well, that's a good comparing," Sunburst said.

Meanwhile. "I'm in Alaska!" Mountain Moron said. Actually, he's in Greenland now. How will he get back to his home? Who knows?

Despite that mishap, Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer continued to have a fun time for many days. "We should do this more often," Sunburst said. Starlight Glimmer agreed.

Then after a few days, it was time for both Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer to go home. They were all at Canterlot High School, where the portal is. Hornet Advancing was there to see them off. "Thank you for taking care of us here," Sunburst said to the elderly man.

"You're welcome," said Hornet Advancing, "You take care of yourselves." "We will," said Starlight Glimmer, "Good bye, mister." "You too," Hornet Advancing said, "You've proven yourselves worthy in this world." "Yes," said Starlight Glimmer, "Thank you for saying that."

"Well," said Sunburst. "All right," Hornet Advancing said, "Before you go, come here and give an old man a great, big goodbye hug!" And so both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst gave Hornet Advancing a big hug. "Isn't this nice?" Sunburst asked.

A few seconds later. "Ok, that's enough," said Hornet Advancing and Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst let go. "Well," said Sunburst, "It's time." "Right," said Starlight Glimmer.

Then both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst held each other's hands, getting ready to return together. "Ready?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "Yes," Sunburst replied and thus, both jumped through the portal back to Equestria. "Farewell," said Hornet Advancing.

Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst both returned to Equestria, now as ponies. "We're back," said Starlight Glimmer. "Yes," said Sunburst, "Back home. Equestria." "Right," said Starlight Glimmer, "Back home. Equestria." "Say, weren't we holding each other's hands a minute ago?" Sunburst asked. Starlight Glimmer had to laugh.


End file.
